How to Save A Life
by TheFallenArchangel
Summary: When Juliet is kidnapped by a suspect in a murder case, Shawn will go to any lengths to save her, no matter what the cost to hiimself - Pairing: Shules
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych... If I wouldn't be writing this. **

**But I hope you enjoy. This is my first ever fan-fiction and its something thats been beating around in my head for weeks. So.. I'm sorry if things come slowly, I sometimes have writers block issues, so sorry. If you really, really want it to come faster, leave a review or PM me.. it gets my confidence up! :)**

**Plot: Basically when working on a case with a kidnapper, they get to close. Juliet gets taken, and Shawn does everything he can to save her, even if it means he gets killed in the process**

* * *

><p><strong>Shawn POV<strong>

Shawn Spencer was scared. That's something he would never admit, at least not out loud. He sped down the highway in the blueberry, brow furrowed. His hands twitched nervously on the wheel. Finally he picked up his phone and dialed his best friend's number. He answered after two rings.

"Shawn!" he screamed into the mouthpiece, Shawn flinched away from the phone. "What the hell is wrong with you? You stole my car!"

"Gus…." Shawn said quietly. "He's got Jules... He's got her Gus…" the knuckles on the hand that remained on the wheel was gripping it so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Wait, Shawn, slow down. Who has Jules? And why does that mean you had to steal my car?"

"Who do you think Gus? The case... He knew we were getting close... he took Jules…" Shawn said quietly, letting the fear color his tone. "I can't let him hurt her…I just can't" His grip on the wheel tightened.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Ago<strong>

"Alright Jules, what've you got for me?" Shawn asked, getting out of the blueberry and jogging up to the crime scene, where Lassiter was already making assumptions on how the victim was killed.

"Kidnapping victim, ransom demand was given a couple days ago, but wasn't paid" Juliet said over her shoulder as Shawn approached. She stifled a snicker at Gus, who was gagging a few feet behind Shawn.

A few hours later

"Woody says that the victim was drugged with... umm" Shawn checked the paper again "Diphenhydramine Citrate. What's that Gus?" he asked, as he propped his feet onto his desk at the Psych office.

"That's a common ingredient in over the counter sleep aids… weird... think that's how he keeps his victims quiet?"

"I don't know… I mean if it was me... And I was some insane dude... I wouldn't drug my victims with Nyquil... Unless….." he remembered Jules saying that the man worked at a local drug store… "It was easy to access. If he's drugging his victims with whatever he can find at the time of the abduction..."

**Next Day  
><strong>

They had pulled his phone records, suspecting he might have had a talk with his kidnapper before his abduction, and found that he had a meeting set up with a man who claimed to need his assistance. Shawn stood on the other side of the glass while Jules and Lassie interrogated him. He shook his head, this wasn't the guy. He was lost; he had no idea where to go. He was stumped. They had been to his house; they had been to his workplace, his car... Everything… except….

McNabb opened the door. "Um.. Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"The hair we found in the car, the lab called. It's not the victims and it matches someone who was charged with assault last year. You're going to want to see this" he handed Shawn the file.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Wait Shawn.. he called you and said what exactly?"

"He told me to bring CD that they found the evidence on.. or he would kill Jules" Shawn said, tightening his grip on the wheel.

"Wait.. you're going to do this? Shawn it's dangerous…We should call Lassiter.. you could get hurt."

"I bought a gun and vest earlier today" Shawn said simply. "I'm fine"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa woah, Shawn hold up… you bought a _gun?_"

"Listen.. Gus if I don't come back-"

"Shawn, you're coming back, don't act like you're going to die!" Gus exclaimed, panicked

"What? Who said anything about dying… I was just gonna say if I'm not back by 4 I have to pick up my dry cleaning.. it would be nice if you could pick it up for me" Shawn said with a laugh, trying to cover his fear in humor.

"Oh.. well Shawn… I'm going to call Lassiter. When I call you back you'd better answer."

"Oh don't be a sad banana Gus" Shawn said, before hanging up. He picked up his small camera and began speaking.

"_Gus, Lassie, Dad, Chief Vick, and Jules…I hope you never have to see this, but if you do, I hope that Jules can hear It because that means I was successful and she lived…."_

* * *

><p><strong>Gus POV<strong>

"Lassiter!" Gus exclaimed as the detective answered the phone.

"Yes Guster?" Lassiter was in no mood.

"We have a situation"

"I'm assuming Shawn has something to do with this situation." Lassiter snapped.

"Juliet's been kidnapped... Shawn's going to help... I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself. He has a gun."

* * *

><p><strong>Shawn POV<strong>

Shawn pulled into the drive of a seemingly normal house. He put his phone in his back pocket and stuck the camera under the seat of the blueberry. He stepped out of the car and opened the trunk. He took out the vest and slipped it on, zipping it up. He pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders and slipped his gun into his pocket, putting the CD in the same pocket. He walked toward the front of the house, when a man walked out.

"Well little psychic, you should know how this is going to end" he said, holding out his hand "Give me the CD Shawn"

"Show me Jules" Shawn demanded "Or you don't get your CD. I want to know she's alive."

Jacobs snickered, and shoved the front door open, to reveal Jules lying on the floor, a gag in her mouth, arms and legs bound tightly. When she saw Shawn she thrashed, trying to yell through the gag.

Shawn reached into his pocket, the same one with the gun. He wrapped his fingers around the gun, he prayed that Jacobs didn't hear the click. But he did. They raised their guns at the same time, to gunshots went off.

* * *

><p><strong>Lassie POV<strong>

Lassiter was getting close, Gus looking around nervously. Chief Vick and McNabb were in one car, Henry Spencer in his own. He saw Shawn, and before he could get out of the car, he heard several gunshots. He saw Shawn fall, but he also saw Jacobs fall. He ran forward, while Gus yelled, startled.

"SHAWN!" he heard Henry screaming. He ran over, trying to figure things out. He rushed to go untie O'Hara.

* * *

><p><strong>Henry POV<strong>

As he pulled up, he saw Shawn fall. Since he had a bulletproof vest on..he should be fine right? That's when he saw the blood. He saw the vest wasn't put on properly. He saw his son's chest bleeding. He ran over, pressing his hands against the wound.

"Shawn! Shawn! Look at me" Shawn groaned and started to close his eyes. "Don't you dare, you've been stubborn all your life! Don't you dare just give up!"

"Dad?" Shawn groaned, opening his eyes a fraction of a second "make sure Jules is alright" he said, although his voice was weak.

"Juliet is fine. You're the one who's been shot. Now don't you close your eyes again. Listen to me Shawn"

"Dad.. look under the seat of my car… its important" Shawn went limp.

* * *

><p><strong>Shawn POV<strong>

He felt a tiny pinprick of pain, which got steadily bigger, steady more painful, in his chest. He fell backwards. He knew he had been shot, but the only thought that went through his head was _God… let Juliet be okay... Please..._ He heard his father's voice, yelling at him. He wasn't really sure of what he was saying. Then he remembered feeling peaceful. He felt like he was floating. That's when it went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Leave me review on what you think, what you want to happen, and if you want me to continue!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for sticking with it. Im thrilled.. I got 3 reviews in four hours! And one of them is the one that inspired me to actually make an account and start working on stuff like this. Psychic101... AWESOME! **

**Disclaimer: Although I have been wishing, no one has come to my door and offered to give me the rights to Psych.. so.. I don't own anything except things you don't recognize.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The last thing Juliet O'Hara remembered was leaving to get coffee for Lassiter, Chief Vick, and Henry. She had just barely gotten to the parking lot when she felt the prick of a needle pierce her skin on the back of her neck. Everything went black after that.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, she blinked, disoriented. She tried to move. She saw that she was bound to a fold up chair with her own cuffs and a stout piece of rope. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. It was a small, windowless room. She guessed it was a shed or a small closet of sorts. It took her a moment to notice the man standing in the corner, staring at her with bloodshot green eyes, and a mess of dark brown hair.<p>

"Well, well, well.. Sleeping beauty I thought I was going to have to wait all night for you to wake up" the man growled as he walked closer, a knife in his hand. He brushed the dull side of the knife from her temple, down her cheek to her jaw, then across her neck. "I really wish I didn't have to kill you Juliet…" he said with false emotion in his voice. "I don't wish to hurt your little boyfriends feelings…"

"You bastard!" she screamed, thrashing against her restraints. She was going to kill him.. No matter what it took… she was going to kill him.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk.. Juliet…" he said, shaking his head. He started to walk away, but then brought his elbow back quickly, smashing it into the back of her skull with one, quick, smooth motion. He watched her fall limp, watched her head bleed from where he had hit it. He laughed to himself before retreating to the dark corners of the room.

* * *

><p>When Juliet came to again, there was a gag in her mouth. She looked around. She was in what appeared to be a typical suburban house. Tile floors, large windows, neat kitchen.. The man she now recognized as Charlie Jacobs, their prime suspect in the kidnappingmurder case, was standing in the corner, watching her. She absently noticed that he had taken her gun and cell phone. She stared at Jacobs for a long moment, before he walked over and stood in front of the chair.

"Ah, Juliet, you've woken up just in time" he said with an icy snarl, grabbing the back of her hair and forcing her to look at him, "I was just about to call your little psychic Romeo." he showed her the phone he had taken from her, and she stared at it, eyes wide, fear gripping her insides.

She watched as Jacobs slowly dialed Shawn's number. He put it on speaker phone. The twisting feeling in her stomach got slowly worse with every ring. She heard Shawn's voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Ah, little psychic, I hate to bother you, but you should know, I've.. _borrowed _your girlfriend for a bit. Don't worry, I'm willing to give her back.. If you give me something."

Juliet tried to scream, tried to tell Shawn not to do what Jacobs asked, but the gag muffled her screams to almost nothing.

"What do you want?" Shawn asked, his voice had an edge to it, one that she had never heard before.

"You have the CD that has the necessary evidence to convict me. Give it to me, and you get your little girlfriend back"

"How do I know you aren't lying, and Juliet is fine at the station" Shawn asked warily, obviously not wanting to be played for an idiot.

Jacobs ripped the gag out of Juliet's mouth, making her scream in pain, before putting it back on, tighter. This scared Shawn, and Jacobs knew it.

"Where do I meet you to give you the damn CD?" Shawn asked, a new desperation seeping into his voice.

"1372 East Pine Road" Jacob dictated, then hung up the phone. He then walked back to Juliet. "Let's see how far your Romeo will go to save you" he growled tauntingly, before hitting her in the ribs hard enough to knock her and the chair over sideways. She gasped in pain and tried to take some deep breaths, which hurt worse.

She took time counting her breaths, trying to focus on something other than her fear. As soon as she gave into the fear, she would be done. With each breath she remembered something about Shawn, a time he'd made her laugh, helped her when she cried, gone out of his way for her.. If she was going to die, she wanted her last thoughts to be about him, the one person who'd made her feel special.

* * *

><p>24,043 breaths. That's when she heard the car on the gravel. Jacobs stood and walked out, sticking her gun in his pocket. She heard Shawn's voice. He was confident, but still nervous. Jacobs kicked the door open, and she saw him. Did he have a bullet proof vest on? A few seconds later, he pulled out a gun. <em>Wait… Shawn has a gun? Does he even know how to fire a gun? <em>

Before she could finish the last thought, she heard the shots. Jacobs fell first. She looked at Shawn, who was still standing. She felt relief rush through her veins, then she saw the blood. In the gap between his vest and his neck, he was bleeding fiercely. He fell backwards. She closed her eyes. She had be dreaming.. Knocked out.. Something. This just couldn't be real.

After about 10 seconds, she heard Carlton talking to her, untying her. If Carlton was helping her.. Then Shawn had to be okay.. Right? He wouldn't just let Shawn lay there bleeding. She was relieved, and sat up. That's when she heard Henry.

"Shawn? Shawn! We need an ambulance!" Henry was yelling, trying desperately to wake his son up, while still applying pressure to the bullet wound. "We need an ambulance! He's not breathing!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be nice today and put up another chapter. :D Cmon.. you know you love me. Anyway, PM me, leave in a reveiw what you want to happen, I'll take it into account. Or just PM me if you think im not working fast enough and I'll speed it up. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.. or I wouldn't be writing this here... **

**Okay, today I'm being as nice as I can.. I have alot of free time right now, so Im posting as much as possible. I _Might _be able to get in one more chapter today. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

This just couldn't be real.. His son.. Was dying in his arms. He couldn't let this happen.. But he was powerless to do anything about it. He was shaking as he repeated his name.

"Shawn.. Shawn c'mon, wake up. You have to stay awake. C'mon Shawn.." he heard the sirens of approaching ambulances, but was yelling for help all the same. Shawn's chest had stopped rising and falling all together.

He stepped back as the paramedics grabbed Shawn and barked orders. Within seconds Shawn was in the back of the ambulance. He watched. They were trying to stop the bleeding. He ran his hands down his face to find that it was wet with tears. He was watching his son die, and he knew it. He had seen co-workers die, he was a cop. He knew that this thing happened.. But this was his _son. _He was worried. He knew he had always been rough on Shawn, saying how he was a disappointment, he just prayed that Shawn hadn't really taken him seriously.. That he knew how much he really cared.

Finally deciding that they had slowed the bleeding enough, they had one person keep gauze over the wound, while they pulled out the defibrillator, his chest rose, then fell with a sickening thud once. Twice. Three times. He couldn't even look. He finally looked back when he heard a yell.

"We've got a pulse, but it's weak. He needs to get to the OR… Fast." one of the paramedics was speaking rapidly. The doors of the ambulance shut, and it was gone. Everyone just stood there, eyes wide and scared. Jacobs was being cuffed by Lassiter. His shoulder had only been grazed by the bullet. Gus was leaning against Lassiter's car. Chief Vick and McNabb were just standing there, staring. Juliet was in a state of shock worse than Gus. It was Henry who broke the silence.

"We need to get to the hospital" he said firmly, and that set everything in motion. The Chief, Lassiter, and McNabb would take Jacobs to the ER to get him stitched up so that they could get him into a cell, while Henry, Gus, and Juliet would go directly to the hospital.

Henry and Juliet were pacing in the hallway, occasionally catching each others worried eyes. Shawn had been in surgery for about 4 hours now. They caught glimpses as doctors walked out, but they were nervous. He had coded at least twice. They knew that much. Gus had gone to get coffee, no longer being able to stand just standing in the hospital. McNabb had gone and picked up take-out food. Chief Vick however, went back to the station and filled out paperwork. Lassiter had just finished processing Jacobs, and had gone home to change.

Henry had not changed, despite the fact that he still had Shawn's blood all over him. Gus had offered to go get a shirt from his house, but Henry had declined. Finally the hospital had offered him a scrub shirt that wasn't in use, and he took it.

They waited, and waited. Henry slept in the waiting room while Juliet went to her car, while Gus took over their nervous pacing. About an hour later, they were informed that he was in Recovery. Juliet had taken one chair next to his bed, while Henry and Gus had taken the others. McNabb came in ever so often, and Lassiter had even come in once or twice to check up.

At about 2:00 AM a doctor had finally come to speak to Henry. He pulled him into the hall and explained quickly.

"The damage is quite severe… the chances that he will make it are.. Slim at best. For now we're keeping him in a medically induced coma, so he can heal. But sir.. You might want to prepare yourself. The odds are not in your favor"

"Shawn is tough. He'll be okay" Henry said shortly, as if he were trying to convince himself. The doctor was looking at him with pity in his eyes, and he resented it. He turned away sharply and walked back into the room.

While most everyone wanted to stay, reality kicked in, and they had to prepare for work. Both Henry and Juliet had decided to cash in their vacation time, and stay at the hospital, staying with Shawn and eating and sleeping in shifts. He never went more than 5 minutes without someone in the room. Chief Vick came by on her lunch break for awhile, and Lassiter came to check on his partner.

Gus had returned to work, red eyed and exhausted as he was, but called often to check in. This was the pattern for about 6 days, when Juliet noticed something. She looked at Shawn's chart, realizing for the first time how long it had been since 'the accident' as it was now being referred to. She blinked. That _couldn't _be right.

She double checked on her phone. _No no no no no! _she thought. _It cant be _she told Henry that she had to go get some clothes, and offered to stop by his house to get him some. Henry thanked her, and she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

Henry had started to become concerned, when Juliet had walked back into the room. Her eyes were red and puffy again. She'd been crying. With everything that had been going on, everyone seemed to be growing closer. She sat in the chair next to him, and he wrapped her in an awkward, one-armed hug.

"Hey now, he's going to be okay, you know how stubborn Shawn is." he said quietly, and he prayed it was true. He had seen the way Shawn had changed since he was with Juliet, and he believed his son loved her. He was different now. And he was laying in this bed because he had wanted to protect her. Part of him wanted to blame her, but he couldn't. Shawn was responsible for his own actions, if anyone was to blame, it was Charlie Jacobs.

"No.. Henry it's not that.." She had given up calling him Mr. Spencer. Another tear fell. How was she supposed to tell anyone? Part of her wanted it to be true, and another part didn't. If Shawn didn't survive, she wouldn't be able to bear it, but if he did, she would be thrilled. Right now she was just scared. "It's just… if he doesn't…I love him so much.." she choked

"I know.. He loves you more than I think you know" Henry replied with total honesty. I'm going to go get lunch… want me to bring you some?"

"No.. Thank you though" she replied gratefully. She moved her chair closer to the bed, and slid her hand underneath his, so their palms were against each other. She used her other hand to trace little circles on the top of his hand, being careful of the IVs.

"Don't you dare die Shawn" she said in a firm voice, the one she used when making an arrest, and the one she liked to tease him with. "You have to stay here for me. For your dad. You can't go anywhere. Do you understand me?" she sighed. "Never."

She kissed the top of his hand, and kept talking to him, telling him how she suspected that Lassiter really cared, even if he tried to hide it, and how he was becoming even more famous at the station. She told him about how she was sure that his dad had broken his own record of longest time without fishing. She heard a small cough behind her, and turned to see Shawn's mother. She smiled.

Maddie came and sat next to Juliet, where Henry usually sat, and looked her son up and down. "Oh Goose…" she sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. She looked to Juliet. "Have you gotten any rest at all?" She asked, concerned.

"Um.. No I haven't.. but I don't want to leave him…" she said, looking back at Shawn.

"Why don't you go home, shower, and take a nap.. We'll call if anything happens. Promise." She said quietly, patting the top of Juliet's forearm.

"Thank You" she whispered, standing and walking toward the parking lot. Just a couple minutes later, she got a call from Henry's phone. Panicked, she answered it.

"Juliet? You might want to get back here.. they're expecting him to code any minute now.. and they don't know if they'll be able to bring him back this time"

* * *

><p><strong>So.. what do you think? PM me with what you think should happen, or if you think I'm not moving quick enough. Or just leave it in a reveiw. Thanks! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here, sorry I tried to get it up yesterday, but crap happened. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Psych. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Juliet ran into the hospital, running up the stairs toward the room. She stiffened as she saw Henry and Maddie in the hallway. She ran forward, and her hand went over her mouth and she felt herself crying. The line on the heart monitor was flat. They had the defibrillator**, **and were trying to shock his heart back into rhythm. His chest rose, then fell against the table, then rose again. This happened several times.

"One more time then we're going to have to call it…" one of the doctors was saying quickly. Henry didn't look like he was breathing, Maddie was crying hysterically into his shoulder, and Juliet just stared, letting the tears fall freely from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Shawn felt almost like he was swimming in really calm water. He was warm, and felt amazing. He felt strength in his limbs he had only ever felt once or twice, his breathing was easy and light. He opened his eyes, and saw a clear, perfect sky.<p>

He heard voices all around him, telling him that he was okay, and that he would be alright. He believed the voices. He went to sink back into a peaceful sleep. When he rolled toward his side, though, he saw something that disturbed him. His mother and father were staring into a room, where he saw his own, lifeless body. Wait.. Was his dad.. Crying? Whoa.. That's weird… His mother was hugging him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

He winced, not liking seeing his family this way. Then he saw something that scared him even more. Juliet was leaning against the wall, crying. Her hand was over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. He wanted to touch her, comfort her. But he couldn't.

"I have to stay with them.." he whispered to himself. That's when he realized his chest was hurting. Its stopped.. Then got worse.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

><p>Juliet took a breath, then looked up. Hope flickered in her chest. The heart monitor shot up once, then again. She grabbed Henry's arm and pointed. "Look!" she nearly shouted.<p>

"We've got a pulse!" one of the doctors announced happily, before checking his meds and attaching two more IVs. They drew some blood, before taking it out.

Juliet watched as they exited the room, taking the blood to the lab. She winced. Slowly she walked inside, sitting next to him again.

"I thought I told you that you aren't aloud to die Shawn Spencer!" she said in a crackling, jokingly stern voice. She leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "Don't you dare even think about scaring me like that, ever, ever, under any circumstances, ever again."

* * *

><p>She stepped out as Henry and Maddie walked into the room, wanting to give them some time alone with their son, she had something she had to do anyway. She went to the nurses station, and asked for something under her breath. She ignored the strange looks she was getting as she ran off to the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Juliet ran out of the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. She ran through the lobby and went to go out to her car, when she ran smack into Lassiter.<p>

"O'Hara? What's wrong.. Is Shawn….?" He asked, concern flooding his tone.

"No.. No Carlton.. Shawn's fine.. He's getting a little bit better.. Its not that" She tried to duck around him, but he blocked her.

"O'Hara….. What's wrong?" he demanded. He was concerned about his partner. He had never seen her act like this.

"Its none of your business!" she yelled, pushing him away with all the force she could muster, which was very little. He could hardly believe that she was actually trying.

"O'Hara?" he asked, he almost sounded hurt. She ran off to her car and slammed the door shut. "You can't drive like that…" he insisted.

"Carlton I can drive however the hell I want! Now get away from my car!" she yelled, and when he moved away from the car she pulled out. She drove down the road, before pulling over just a few lights down the road, taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

* * *

><p>"We're going to take him off the medication slowly, he'll wake up.. But it could be a few days. We're going to give him a few milligrams less every day, and he should wake up soon enough." The doctor explained to Henry and Maddie in the hallway.<p>

"Okay.." Henry said after a long moment.

"Hey, guys what happened to O'Hara?" Lassiter asked, as he walked down the hallway. He was confused and shaken up by the encounter.

"I don't know.. She left a couple minutes ago, she didn't say why."

"Oh.. Alright…so what's up with Spencer?" he asked, and for a fraction of a second there was a genuine flash of concern in his features.

Henry quickly relayed the latest news before vanishing down the hallway to go get coffee with Maddie. It was depressing him to just watch.. He had to have something else to do for awhile. It had been the first time he had left the hospital in a week.

* * *

><p>Carlton Lassiter walked into the small room where Shawn was hooked up to the machines. He felt a stab of sympathy for him, but brushed it off quickly. He leaned against the wall, not looking at Shawn, but toward the opposite wall.<p>

"You know Spencer.. When I told you that if you hurt Juliet, I would kill you.. I meant it. If you die Spencer, I don't think she'll ever get over it. I will find a way to kill you over I swear." he tried to growl the words, but couldn't manage to sound serious.

His eyes flickered to the young detectives face. He almost expected him to retort with some snarky comment, maybe a new nickname or something. He almost winced. Well yeah, the guy aggravated him, but he didn't want him _dead._

He straightened up and swallowed hard, before walking quietly out of the room and toward the parking lot to return to work.

* * *

><p>Juliet had returned to the room, after taking a shower and a quick nap, Henry still wasn't back yet, when she saw a flicker of motion, had Shawn's hand just moved? Her heart skipped a beat as she straightened up. Then she sighed, the doctor said that stuff like this could happen, nerves reacting to the medication. She sighed, angry with herself for falling for it.<p>

"He hasn't coded in a while…" Henry commentated as he stepped in, trying to be optimistic. "Maybe that's a good thing?"

"We can only hope…" Juliet whispered, leaning her head against the wall tiredly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Since people seem to be liking it, I'll make you a deal. You leave me a review, I give you more stories. More Reviews = Faster posts!<strong>


End file.
